Dispensing devices of this kind are known in many forms. They are used not only in self-service restaurants and canteens, but also in normal hotels and the like, with the result that fewer service personnel are needed behind the counter.
So that on one hand several different drinks, or also mixed drinks, can be dispensed while on the other hand it is not necessary to employ a large number of “specialized” dispensing devices, dispensing devices are designed so that they can be switched into different modes. However, this involves many problems, which in particular are solved by the various valve mechanisms that are needed. For one thing, it turns out that long pipelines are needed, which especially where hot drinks are dispensed is disadvantageous when the dispensing device is not used continuously but rather at intervals, so that cooling effects become noticeable. For another, considerable hygiene-related problems arise, requiring laborious cleaning work that must performed by hand, which is seriously inconvenient where the operation is organized in shifts.
Hence it is the object of the invention to provide a dispensing device that enables correct operation of the dispensing device by simple means, with relatively little labor.